A Spark that Started the Flame
by The Little Brother of Miroku
Summary: Ever wonder how Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist got so popular? How did he start and how did he become so famous? Find out, in A Spark that Started the Flame!


AN:Okay, one of many new stories co-authored by me and my girlfriend. Check out our other stories once they're up

* * *

**A Spark that Started the Flame **

Chapter 1: A new job

It appeared to be another ordinary day at the office for everyone. The sun shined, the office was clean, and the manager was in a good mood for once.

That was, until a sudden explosion rang out from a certain room.

Inside the room, a man coughed and waved the smoke out of his face. He looked around the tattered remains of his desk, which still bore a charred alchemy symbol.

"Oy, not again…"

The man started picking up papers that were not a pile of ashes until he heard the one sound he didn't want to hear.

His manager.

"Roy Mustang!"

The man named Roy flinched at the sound and knew what was coming. He quickly gathered up the semi-ruined papers, straitened his hair and tried his best to clean up his face. He picked his chair up, but when he sat down the legs crumpled and he fell down along with the chair.

Meanwhile his manager burst through the door and his anger was evident as he saw the trashed office.

"Mustang, this is the second time you've ruined this office. You are fired, you hear me? Fired!"

"but sir," pleaded Roy, "I can clean up again, I promise!"

"I don't want any excuses Mustang, your out, now!" He then left, slamming the door as he did.

Roy sighed and slumped against the wall.

"That makes three jobs now," he sighed, "wait till Hughes hears this…"

He grabbed a crate from under his desk and began packing things into it. He grabbed whatever he could and walked out of his office. Along the way to the exit, fellow workers took glances at him, or just kept their backs to him. Roy walked out of the office firm with the small crate under his arm.

He was only 20 and he had hoped his life would have turned out better than this by now. Sure, women loved him, but when it came to money, he was flat broke.

Even now, he only had some change. He walked to a phone booth, put what money he had left in the phone, and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hi Hughes, it's me," said Roy.

Maes Hughes was Roy's best friend and was the one who usually found new jobs for him. And at the moment, Roy really needed his help.

"Lemme guess, you got fired again right?" asked Hughes, striking the nail on the head.

Roy sighed again. "Yeah…"

"And let me see… you got fired for blowing up your office… again."

"Yeah," he said again, "but I told him I'd clean it up."

Roy heard a laugh from across the phone.

"Roy you blew up the guy's office. Do you really think he'd still want you working there?"

Mustang knew he was defeated so chose not to respond.

"Listen Roy," started Hughes, "I got a new job for ya', one that'll pay you very well and let you continue your alchemy experiments."

"Go on," said Roy.

"How about become a State Alchemist?"

"What?" questioned Roy, sounding a bit aggravated, "and become a dog of the military? No chance!"

"No, no, not like that," responded Hughes, sensing Roy would jump to conclusions. "Think of it this way: if you join and _someone_ you know just happens to give you a good recommendation, you could get promoted and soon _you'll_ be the owner, with your own dogs to command."

Roy thought about this. "Hmm… sounds interesting enough… but I'm not sure."

"Hey, come on, I joined and look at me now, I'm Lt. Commander!"

"Yeah, but your in investigations Hughes," retorted Roy, "This it the State Alchemist position were talking about."

"Look, I'll help you where I can and who knows someday you might even become the new Fuehrer."

This sparked something in Roy's mind.

"Fuehrer? Are you serious Hughes?"

"OF course. And with my help, I can take you to the top."

Roy thought some more. "Fuehrer Roy Mustang… That has a nice sound to it…"

"Well, is it a deal or not?" asked Hughes.

"It's a deal Hughes," responded Mustang with confidence.

"Good, meet me at my house later today. I'll run you over everything you need to get ready."

With those last words the two men hung up there phones.

Roy repeated the sound of himself as Fuehrer and stepped out of the phone booth. He walked down the streets of Central and looked up at the large building that was the Headquarters to the State Alchemists.

As he looked he looked someone walked up behind him.

"So, interested in joining up are you?"

Turning around, Roy was met with a tall man wearing a black eye patch on his left eye. He appeared to be old, probably in his fifties and looked strangely happy.

"And what if I am?" responded Roy.

"Oh, no reason at all," said the man. "I too am considering of joining. Who knows, maybe we'll meet each other on the inside."

"Heh, we'll see," said Roy.

The man started to walk away when Roy realized he didn't get his name.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?"

"I'm just… someone curious of the military… and of becoming fuehrer…" With these last words, the man disappeared into a crowd of people.

Roy was taken back by the man's words. "Fuehrer... Heh, not before I become it first."

He turned and walked away from the State military headquarters and began walking to his friend Hughes' house, which was not far away.

Hughes worked in the Investigations department, clearing up unsolved cases and finding the underlying cause of State involved crimes. Through his efforts, he made it to the rank of Lt. Commander. Roy didn't understand how acting like a State detective would advance him that far, but at the moment, his high rank could work to his advantage.

He soon made it to the home of his friend and knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling inside and the door opened.

"Ah, Roy, I've been waiting for you."

"Well someone told me to visit you," said Roy with a hint of sarcasm.

Hughes laughed and led him inside. It was evident that the small house wasn't well kept, considering the many papers, books, stationeries, and other items littering the ground. Leading Roy down a path carved through the ill-kept living room, he led him to the reading room, which wasn't in any better shape.

"So Roy, you want to join up?"

"That's obviously why I'm here Hughes," said Roy, finding a chair and sitting down.

"Well it won't be easy," said Hughes who also sat down. "You need to first pass a test."

"A test?"

"Yes, the State Alchemy Exam. About fifty people take it and only a fraction pass."

"You're joking, right?" asked Roy.

"Not this time," said Hughes, his voice growing serious. "This is a difficult test, showing how much knowledge you have towards alchemy and the military, but that's not the end of it."

"There's more?"

"Yes. See, that's just the written exam. Then there's the practical skills course, which will show your actual abilities as an alchemist."

"I think I can handle that," stated Roy, "after all, alchemy is something I can handle."

"Yes, but the final test is the one that will pass you. You have to sit in front of the current heads of the State and the Fuehrer himself, and explain your reason for becoming an alchemist."

"I have to have a reason?!" yelled Roy.

"Well yes, they don't just give out Alchemy licenses to just anyone," explained Hughes, "You have to show them that you'll do a good job in your position."

Roy leaned back on his chair. "Alright, so I have to pass this, then what?"

"Then, a few days later, you are given notice of your disapproval if you failed or approval and your codename."

"Codename?" asked Roy.

"Yes, each alchemist is given an alternative name, for instance, the Iron Blood or the Crimson Alchemist."

"I see so this is just a title."

"Exactly," said Hughes. "Now, the next test is in three weeks so…" Roy cut him off shouting.

"Three weeks?! How am I supposed to be ready for this in only three weeks?!"

"Hey, hey, now come on. I can help you out as much as I can. You need a current alchemist to act as an understudy, so the only one available right now is Marco, Crystal alchemist."

"So where can I find this Crystal alchemist then?" asked Roy.

"Well I'll work up your paper work and tell Marco about your interest." Hughes sat up and grabbed a stack of papers. "I'll tell you tomorrow if you can work with him then."

Roy also stood. "Thanks Hughes."

He saluted him and made his way out of the house, almost tripping a couple of times. When he finally walked out, he closed the door behind him and silently thanked himself.

His only concern now as if he'd pass the test. Wait, what was he thinking? He's Roy Mustang, of course, he'd pass! Or at least, that's what he hoped.

It all came down to if this Marco was a reliable as he hoped…

-To Be Continued…

* * *

AN:Well Chap 1 is done. I hope some people liked it. Some people, like me, are curious as to how Roy became famous, so I decided to write this, with the help of author Untio. I'll need three reviews to continue this if you please. 


End file.
